Project management involves assessing, planning, organizing, tracking, and otherwise managing resources to achieve specific project goals. Project management may thus include identifying, assigning, testing, and otherwise managing specific changes to software, hardware, business processes, personnel, and other resources. Feasibility assessment may be part of project management. Time, functional requirements, budget, and other constraints often shape project management plans and results. Project management of changes in an existing system is sometimes referred to as change management.